Y Todo por El
by Hitsupink
Summary: Lo tenía sometido contra la pared. Enseguida coloque ambos brazos suyos sobre su cabeza. Abrí su saco negro del uniforme, luego elevé la tela de la camiseta que tenía debajo, encontrándome así unos vendajes rodeando lo que serían sus senos. Enseguida descendí a su entrepierna donde toqué buscando un miembro, pero… "Sorpresa, no tenía uno."


**Hola les traigo este pequeño Oneshot de comedia que me pareció divertido de elaborar, espero les guste.**

 **Advertencias: Puede contener lenguaje explícito y temas para adultos. Escenas fuertes no aptas para todo el público, entren y lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

No recuerdo cómo fue que comencé a sentirme tan confundido y angustiado. Esta nueva sensación de deseo que me embarga, se torna cada vez más fuerte con cada día que pasaba. Y la aparición de sueños eróticos que me acechaban, cada vez más en las noches. Llegando al punto de cuestionar mi orientación sexual.

" _Y todo por el_ "

Muy bien, todo mi problema comenzó cuando Haru Haruno fue transferido a nuestro instituto hace ya más de un año. Mi amigo Naruto, había sido quien lo introdujo a mi vida. Haru era un chico amigable, respetuoso y muy inteligente, tanto al punto de empatar conmigo en promedio. Pero no socializaba mucho y siempre estaba solo. A su llegada, solo lo ubicaba de vista, más nunca entablamos una conversación.

Meses después, Haru fue elegido para ser el nuevo tutor de cierto rubio idiota por petición de Iruka sensei. Y puesto que, si no lo ayudaba a Naruto, este iba a terminar repitiendo el semestre. Así que durante semanas Haru ayudo e hizo que Uzumaki se repusiera en todas sus materias.

 _¿Cómo lo hizo? Solo dios lo sabe_.

Y como cada viernes al finalizar las clases, Naruto y yo salíamos a comer algo. En esa ocasión, recuerdo que el tarado decidió invitarlo al ramen como agradecimiento, por todo lo que había hecho para ayudarlo. La velada entre los tres fue divertida y partir de ese día Haru, Naruto y yo nos volvimos amigos cercanos.

Él tenía gran popularidad con el sexo femenino, al igual que Naruto y yo. Incluso a pesar de ser algo bajito y de nunca quitarse una boina que cubría todo su cabello, tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos y facciones tan delicadas, como las de una chica. De hecho, esa era una de las razones por la cual otros chicos lo molestaban, sin embargo, el pequeño rufián tenía una fuerza de veinte rinocerontes, por lo que no hacía falta que Naruto y yo corriéramos en su ayuda, ya que, el solo acababa con los matones que lo rondaban.

Después de meses de convivencia, Haru se abrió un poco con nosotros. Sin embargo, nunca habíamos ido a su casa, es mas no sabíamos mucho de su familia, además de era hijo único y sus padres vivian en el extranjero. A él no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso y obviamente no lo presionábamos.

Los tres solíamos pasar el rato en el cuarto de Naruto. Jugando video juegos, viendo película o simple leyendo manga mientras comíamos frituras.

 _El silencio nunca no era incomodo entre nosotros_.

…

* * *

Al principio todo era una amistad de lo más normal, pero más tarde comencé a sentirme extraño. Me sentía muy cómodo y feliz a su lado, aunque no era como cuando estaba con Naruto. Percibía una necesidad de estar a su lado.

Luego llego a molestarme cuando hablaba con Karin u otra mujer, sucesivamente iniciaron los sueños extraños en los que él y yo nos tomábamos de la mano, posteriormente nos besamos, y así siguieron hasta que tuve todo el show porno erótico en mi mente. Mientras descansaba, siempre me terminaba sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños calientes con mi amigo.

Cuando Naruto nos invitaba a dormir, era un martirio tener que dormir alado de él. Olfateando su extraña esencia dulce. Deseaba besar sus labios y tocar su mano.

" _Pero santa mierda ¡Yo no era Gay!_ "

Nunca me llamo la atención algún hombre anteriormente, si me había acostado con algunas chicas y me había sentido satisfecho, mas esta mierda era diferente.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y lo peor era que no podía hablar con nadie al respecto. Mis padres no eran una opción, tampoco Itachi, mucho menos con Naruto, es un idiota cabeza hueca.

" _Me hallaba solo"_

…

* * *

Una tarde comencé a leer una estúpida revista de chicas, que la novia de mi hermano Izumi había dejado en casa. No sé cómo termine leyendo una sección de " ¿Cómo saber si estas enamorado de tu chico?" Y luego de media hora de análisis. Llegue a una terrible conclusión.

" _Me encontraba enamorado de mi amigo"_

Cerré la revista irritado, para después tirarla al piso y recostarme en mi cama analizando todo. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que sentía. Ahora, la cuestión es que hacer al respecto.

¿ _Y qué haría?_

…

* * *

Un día como todos, nos hallábamos comiendo el almuerzo en la azotea, solo estábamos él y yo. Naruto se había ido con su novia Hinata. Desde que comenzaron a salir así era la mayor parte de los recesos.

-Oye Sasuke. - Me llamó.

-Hmp. -

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Lo mire confundido. -No los se hombre, últimamente has estado raro. –Explicó

-No sé de qué hablas. -conteste.

-Si, es como si te molestara estar cerca de mí. - " _Créeme, es todo lo contrario."_ Pensé mientras tragaba un trozo de tomate.

-Si me molestara no estaría aquí comiendo contigo y menos algo hecho por ti. -Le expliqué.

-No me convence, pero te creeré- Colocó una mano en mi hombro. - Solo recuerda que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. - Me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que la sangre se dirigiera a mi rostro.

-Hmp. -

" _Mierda_ "

…

* * *

En las noches, mientras revisaba las revistas de mi madre y algunos mangas shonen hai que había comprado. Trataba de descubrir si tal vez Haru podría, aunque sea un poco sentirse atraído por mí.

Una vez Izumi dijo que nosotros los Uchiha éramos tan apuestos que podríamos hacer a cualquier hombre homosexual.

" _Creeré en ella"_

…

* * *

Hoy era viernes y eran las siete de la tarde. Me hallaba haciendo un arreglo en las canchas, puesto que soy el capitán del equipo de soccer. Al dar por terminado mi labor, me dirigí a la salida, sin embargo, me percaté de que había olvidado mi celular en el salón de clases. Así que con toda la flojera del mundo tuve que regresar.

Una vez subiendo al tercer piso y doblando la esquina, divise a dos personas; uno era Haru y la otra persona Karin. Estaban charlando algo cercas, luego de un momento a otro la Uzumaki beso a Haru. Sentí una sensación de furia y frustración en mi interior. Posteriormente ella se separó y no pude evitar acercarme a ellos a gran velocidad. Tome a Haru del brazo y lo jale, la pelirroja me miro molesta y yo solo la mire tan mal que, si las miradas mataran, Naruto tendría que planear el funeral de su prima para mañana.

…

* * *

No fui consiente hasta que ingresamos al baño de hombres. Rápidamente él se deshizo de mi agarre y me mirába muy molesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Exigió mientras se frotaba su brazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué besabas a Karin? - Su expresión cambio de una enojada a una sorprendida.

\- Yo no la bese. -Dijo serio.

\- ¡TE VI! -Le grite furioso.

-Mira si esto es por Naruto, tranquilo jamás intentaría algo con su prima. -Me explicó, pero no me hizo sentir mejor.

-Tch. - _"¡Maldición_! _¡Solo dile!"_ pensaba frustrado.

-Si no hay anda que decir, adiós. - Dio media vuelta con el propósito de salir.

\- ¡Espera! - Lo tome del brazo y lo hice girar tan brusco que provoque que su boina cayera al suelo. Mi expresión cambio de frustración a una de total confusión. Puesto que al caer el accesorio que escondía su cabello. Un cabello rosa, largo y lacio descendió cubriendo así su rostro. Lo observe bien y era hermoso. La mirada de Haru cambio a una de terror y un pequeño grito chillón salió de sus labios. Sonó casi como una…

" _No puede ser"_ Pensé.

-Sasuke yo puedo…-

No lo deje terminar porque lo tome del brazo y asi pegarlo contra la pared, seguidamente coloque ambos brazos suyos sobre su cabeza. Dejé una de mis manos presionando contra los delgados miembros de él y así evitar su escape, luego con mi mano dominante, abrí su saco negro del uniforme y sucesivamente elevé la tela de la camiseta que tenía debajo. Encontrándome así, unos vendajes rodeando lo que podrías ser… _¿sus senos?_ Lo cuales se encontraban siendo aplastados, aplanando su delantera. Un tic se situó en mi ojo derecho.

Enseguida descendí a su entrepierna, donde toqué buscando un miembro, pero…

" _Sorpresa, no tenía uno."_

-Eres mujer- Dije sin aire.

-Sasuke. - La observé mejor y vaya imagen la que tenía enfrente. Ella con la camisa elevada, siendo sometida contra la pared. Y al fin caí en cuenta.

\- ¡Haru eres una mujer! -Grité.

-Sasuke déjame te…-

No pudo terminar porque estampe mis labios con los de ella, besándola desenfrenadamente, sintiendo como bombas atómicas explotan dentro de mi estómago.

" _Dure tanto tiempo deseando este momento." "Sintiendo esta terrible necesidad "_

Ella correspondió a mi beso, sonreí y metí mi lengua dentro de su pequeña cavidad, saboreándola toda. Corte el beso con el fin de pasar mis labios por su blanco cuello. Mientras intentaba sacarle el saco del uniforme.

Me sentí victorioso al lograr removerlo con éxito. Lo deje caer en el piso y me separe para remover la camiseta blanca de ella. Pero me detuvo, apartándome un poco, yo la mire confundido y al mismo tiempo decepcionado. _"Bueno que podía esperar acabo de descubrir que era mujer_. "pensé intentando ser compresivo.

-Sasuke, pueden vernos. -Luego miro a los lados. -Entremos a un cubículo. - Dijo divertida.

Y de un momento a otro, estuvimos dentro de un pequeño cubículo quitándonos nuestras ropas. Me deshice de todo hasta dejarla bragas y yo solo con pantalones puestos, nos besábamos con pasión y desenfreno. Tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo. Sobre todo, me sentía desesperado.

Descendí hasta quedar en rodillas frente a ella, la tome de las caderas, más tarde baje sus bragas con tanta fuerza desgarrando la tela en el proceso y metí mi cabeza entre sus esbeltas piernas, y así probar hasta la última parte de ella. Lambia sus pliegues al mismo tiempo que ella tocaba su botón estimulándose. Continúe con mi trabajo hasta que logre que se corriera. Enseguida, subí hasta su rostro para luego besarla y hacer que probara sus propios fluidos.

-Haru. - Dije separándome y pegue mi frente con la suya.

-Sakura. - Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh? -

-Mi nombre es Sakura. - Sonreí al escuchar su nombre. Y la bese de nuevo.

Mi dura erección estaba comenzando a dolerme, así que rompí el beso y la tome del culo e hice que enrollara sus piernas en mi cadera, posteriormente desabroche mi pantalón y lo deje caer junto con mi ropa interior, guie mi falo a su húmeda entrada y me hundí en ella de una embestida. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Rápidamente comencé a bombear dentro de ella con fuerza, y la pelirrosa solo atinaba a enterrar las uñas en mi espalda.

" _Es virgen_ " Me sentí culpable por un momento. " _Pero no podía detenerme ahora_."

-Lo siento Sakura. -Me disculpe en su oído. - No puedo detenerme. –

-Está bien- susurro.

Después de deslizarme dentro y fuera de ella, percibiendo el calor de sus estrechas paredes que casi estrangulaban mi miembro, Sakura comenzó a relajarse y gemía despacio sobre mi oído. Sentía que me hallaba cerca de correrme. Por lo que la tome de la cabeza e hice que me mirara mientras la llenaba.

-Sakura. -

-Eh...-Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos.

-No soy gay. - Dije sin pena, ella solo mordió su labio y rio.

-No, no lo eres. -Dijo de la más divertida, yo también atine a reír ronco.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, donde ambos ahogamos nuestros gemidos al finalmente llegar al orgasmo. Me vacié por completo dentro de su húmeda cavidad y rompimos el beso para juntar nuestras frentes y así recuperarnos. Enseguida ella libero mis caderas y la baje hacia el piso donde comenzó a colocarse su ropa rápidamente.

La observe mientras se vista, seguidamente ella me paso mi saco y camisa. Me arregle la ropa y ella ya estaba lista. Portando su lindo cabello suelto. Salió del cubículo y tomo lo que le faltaba, luego me dirigió una mirada.

\- ¿Por qué te vistes de hombre? -

-Es una larga historia, será para otro día. -Confesó.

-Mañana es sábado, tenemos tiempo. - La mire fijamente. - Podemos ir por algo de comer. -

-Sabes que vivo sola. -Comento- ¿Que dices si vamos por unas hamburguesas y te quedas a dormir en mi departamento? - Ofreció coqueta. Yo solo sonreí lascivamente.

-Está bien. -

-Bien, deberíamos irnos. - comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-Sakura. - La llame por última vez.

-Dime. -

-Desde hoy eres mi novia. -Le dije directamente, casi en orden, ella solo rio y coloco una mano en su cadera.

-Conociéndote, diría que esa es la forma en la que estas aceptando que estas enamorado di mi. - Dijo jocosa, me sonrojé ante lo dicho y salí del baño dejándola atrás.

"A _l final ella tenía la razón"_

…

* * *

 **Espero les haya divertido la desesperación del pobre Sasuke.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Estuvo aburrido?**

 **Ah solo para agregar ya tengo el siguiente capítulo de GDR a la mitad, y un tercio del de En llamas del calabozo.**


End file.
